The present invention relates to a protection case in which a combination lock is received therein and the case reduces the lock from the risk of being damaged by foreign force.
A conventional lock includes a body and a shackle. The shackle is unlocked by inserting a correct key in a key hole in the body. In other words, if the key is lost or illegally copied, anyone who has the key can unlock the lock. A combination lock does not need a key and generally includes a body with a plurality of rings rotatably connected thereto and each ring has digits molded thereon. The user has to set a correct combination of the digits to open the lock. However, the combination lock is easily to be opened by re-set the rings by force. Both of the locks can be damaged and unlocked by hitting the body of the lock.
The present invention intends to provide a protection case for a combination lock which is received in the case and only the key hole and the rings with digits can be accessed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a protection case for locks and the case has a first part for receiving the body of the lock therein and an aperture is defined through a wall of the first part and located in alignment with the key hole of the lock. An opening is defined through a bottom of the first part so as to enclose the rings of the lock.
A second part is securely mounted on the top of the body and includes a first hole through which the shackle extends, and a second hole which is located in alignment with the locking hole.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.